


Teenage Rebellion

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-06
Updated: 2007-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Paire pornathon on Livejournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Teenage Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paire pornathon on Livejournal.

"Maybe you should... you know, clean that up," Peter said, pointing toward the dribble of ice cream that had fallen on Claire's thigh. She gave him a defensive look.

"Make me," Claire retorted, turning her attention back to her ice cream cone, swirling her tongue over the insatiable vanilla scoop. Peter swallowed hard. It was damn difficult not to watch.

"Um..." The melted goo of ice cream continued to stream down her thigh, and Claire still ignored it. Peter thought she liked toying with his sanity when she'd rather sit there and be sticky and dirty as long as she was getting attention. And Claire was more than starved for attention lately. He remembered the late night call he had gotten when Claire was once again fighting with her adopted father.

So what was he supposed to do about it all the way from New York? He was only her uncle, but Claire seemed to think he was some kind of miracle worker. And it didn't help when her rebellion from Noah had carried over in her treatment toward him, and he had been surprised by her onslaught of snotty quips and glaring pouts as he had tried to talk with her.

Claire made a sloppy noise with her tongue, and Peter's eyes were transfixed by the wet glob drying on her thigh.

Maybe there was a way to clean up her attitude? He inwardly smirked, concentrating on the thoughts that Claire kept on the surface. Oh, he already knew how she felt about him - how she wanted him. Peter admitted he was initially surprised, but delving into her thoughts had been like a mirror of his own.

Claire's mouth fell open as Peter scooted in front of her, sitting between her legs as she laid back on the couch. Her eyes widened as he put his hands on her knees. "Are you sure you can't clean that up yourself, Claire?" His voice was tinted with mockery. "Because if you need a hero..."

Claire's face went red from shock. She squealed as Peter leaned down and licked the drying ice cream off the sensitive muscle of her inner thigh.

"Ooh!" she crowed, and then she met Peter's eyes, laced with desire. He heard her think loudly, 'I never would have guessed.'

After another final lap of the flavor on her skin, Peter then sat up. He tapped her nose and smiled. "You're too easy to read, Claire."

"Peter..." she sighed, and she stared in wonder as he leaned in closer to her face. "What are you...?"

He silenced her with a long kiss, moaning in her mouth. He broke away from her and rubbed his nose against hers. "Mmm... you taste like spicy bean vanilla and not that crappy regular kind."

"Peter!" Claire exclaimed, jabbing a hand against his chest. "Just what are you doing?"

Peter pushed his hands against her shoulders, leaning her against the couch. His look was dangerous; a look she'd only seen when he was fighting against someone bad. He smirked. "You called me to come get you because you needed someone, but all you've given me since I've arrived is attitude. Now, I'm not your father, and I have nothing to do with your fight, but I am going to clean up this behavior of yours."

She clenched her jaw and met his eyes defiantly. "Oh, yeah?"

He sighed against her, trailing kisses down her jaw. She mewled. "Yeah." His soft, tantalizing voice sent shivers down her skin.

"Is this the... uncle thing to do?" she said in between moans, throwing her head back against the couch and closing her eyes. Peter's kisses felt invigorating, catapulting her into a dream.

Peter broke away, frowning at the 'u' word and then staring her square in the face. "This is exactly what you want, and we both know it."

"Is this what _you_ want?" Claire challenged him. Peter wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

His tone was defiant and bold. "Let me show you."

He bent down, capturing her lips again in one fierce motion with his. Claire cried from his abruptness, feeling her head spin as he crawled over her on the couch. His lips were wet and frenetic against hers, and she couldn't help get lost in his touch. Was this what she had always wanted from the first day they met? Instantly, she snaked her arms around him, pulling him close, running her hands up and down his sinewy muscles. Her hands fell into his hair, and she pulled fiercely, earning a cry of discomfort before he plunged his tongue deeper in her mouth than before.

"Peter," she cried and felt his hands slide down her skirt, searching out her heat. Her nerves shook as he found her sensitive nub, pushing back her wet folds. Her things quaked readily against his hands, bucking into him. He pushed a finger inside her, pumping slowly until she rocked against him, signalling for more.

He kissed a trail down her chin, opening her shirt with his free hand and exposing her firm breasts. He sighed hotly against her flesh, and she moaned as his eager lips bit at her nipple, licking and lapping at the tip. She moved her torso, and with each breath he took she bucked harder into him, hoping to give him more. Slowly and sometimes roughly, he kissed her breasts, tugging at the flesh.

And when he moved a second finger inside her, Claire felt she could wait no more.

She moved her hips, sliding down into his grasp. "Please... God please." Peter chuckled against her pert nipple, blowing on it. Claire muttered a whisper, turning to putty at his every touch.

Peter paused, smiling to himself as Claire begged him that she was finally learning her lesson. Yet, there was one thing left to teach her. Swiftly, he shifted their bodies, and Claire straddled him as he fell against the couch. Her fingers grabbed at him quickly to pull down his pants, and she leaned into him and kissed fiercely as if he was going to disappear. Her soft, nubile hands searched out his hardness, and he winced in pleasure as she found him, stroking and exploring with her eager fingers.

She rubbed herself against him, groaning as he moved her hips, pulling her up and then settling her down over him, impaling him with a steel of yearning heat.

"Claire..." He pushed his torso up, and she cried, and at this point it was too late to realize that he was her first. He watched her face with concern, and soon the pain went away as her powers came through for her. She bounced lightly over him, riding him as the pain dulled away. Her mouth opened in a wide 'oh' as she bucked faster, and Peter knew that pleasure had soon replaced the virgin pain.

"Yes," she squealed, riding him hard, bringing him inside her as much as she could hold. Peter breathed heavily against her, grasping her shoulders and pulling her down onto him with his speed. And they fucked and kissed and moaned, and Claire broke the tense air with a strangled cry, freezing her muscles up and opening her eyes to stars while her body quavered over him. Peter moved with her, kissing the bone on her shoulder as he peaked, shuddering as his warmth surged into her depths.

Claire collapsed against his chest, reveling in their own mixing moisture. Claire sighed heavily against his skin, trying to catch her breath. "Hey, we...you..."

Peter smiled and took her face into his hands. "Shhh..." He gave her a determined look, hopeful that she accepted him despite the truth between them. "I just want to know... are you okay with this?"

Claire smiled, rubbing her forehead against his. She blushed shyly. He was still inside her, and they continued to feel connected. "Of course...I..." she stuttered. "You were right, Peter."

He shifted them, drawing her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and listened. That was all Claire ever wanted - for someone to really listen to her.

"Yeah, I'm mad at my dad, but I really needed someone. I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said, giving him a sheepish look.

He squeezed her harder and chuckled. His eyes were full of so much optimism and hope. "Hey, don't worry about it. If anything, it was your attitude that got us this far."

Claire's smile intensified, and she snuggled closer. She yawned, and then added with levity, "Hey, if that's the case, I should throw teenage fits more often."'

Peter chuckled, and then pulled her up to look into her eyes. He winked at her and replied suggestively, "I can handle that, as long as you do it with me."

Claire caressed a hand down his chest and leaned into him seductively. "Why don't you just make me?"

And Peter never appreciated teenage rebellion more.

END  



End file.
